Gorsetail (PoT)/Main article
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |queen=Gorsetail |warrior=Gorsetail |elder=Gorsetail |mate = Beechfur |daughters=Thistleheart, Swallowtail, Sedgewhisker |mentor=Unknown |apps=Crouchfoot, Hootwhisker |livebooks=''Power of Three, ''Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas |deadbooks=Unknown }} Gorsetail is a very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. Gorsetail is a WindClan elder who has served under Onestar and Harestar's leaderships in the lake territories. She bore three kits with the RiverClan warrior, Beechfur: Sedgewhisker, Swallowtail, and Thistleheart. After Swallowtail and Thistleheart were killed in the Great Battle, Gorsetail resented that the Dark Forest trainees were forgiven, particularly Breezepelt. As a warrior, she mentored two apprentices: Crouchfoot and Hootwhisker. History ''Power of Three :She is a queen nursing three kits: Sedgekit, Thistlekit, and Swallowkit. When they go missing, she follows their trail until it disappears. Gorsetail frantically concludes that a hawk had taken them, but Onestar insists on sending out a search party. The cats believe that the kits were taken by RiverClan and prepare for battle when rabbit blood is found near the border. However, the kits were actually in the tunnels, and are rescued before they flood by Breezepaw, Heatherpaw, Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Hollypaw. Omen of the Stars :When a WindClan patrol encounters ThunderClan's blind medicine cat, Jayfeather, stuck in a thornbursh, Gorsetail frees him, defending him when Nightcloud and Crouchpaw accuse him of murdering Flametail. During the battle against the Dark Forest, Gorsetail is sent on a patrol to aid ShadowClan. A Vision of Shadows :Onestar orders Gorsetail and Sedgewhisker to escort Kestrelflight to the medicine cat meeting, much to the other medicine cat's displeasure. Kestrelflight defends his Clanmates, revealing that Onestar has been being harsh on his cats lately. After Onestar closes WindClan's borders, Gorsetail allows Bramblestar's patrol to speak with him, despite her orders not to let any cats in. She travels to RiverClan when fire breaks out in their territory, and later joins Twigbranch's patrol to bring back SkyClan. The Broken Code :Gorsetail has retired from her warrior duties and joined the elder's den. Super Editions :In Crowfeather's Trial, Gorsetail complains about Onestar's handling of the Dark Forest trainees after the Great Battle. She wonders why Breezepelt was allowed to stay in WindClan, as he had fought with the Dark Forest til the end, and that the Clan would be better off without him. She becomes mentor to Hootpaw after his former mentor, Nightcloud, disappears after fighting the stoats. However, when Crowfeather discovers that she is alive, Gorsetail joins his patrol to rescue her from Twolegplace. Detailed description :Gorsetail is a mottled, very pale gray-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes , a gray-and-white paw, and tail. Trivia Interesting Facts *As of Crowfeather's Trial, she and Leaftail have not forgiven Breezepelt for his actions during the Great Battle. Mistakes *There are some inconsistencies with Gorsetail's gender. She has been listed as male, female, or no gender at all. These mistakes begin in Dark River, and continue into more recent books, including Bramblestar's Storm and Dovewing's Silence. The following list shows which books have Gorsetail as which gender: **Male: The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story, Dovewing's Silence, and Bramblestar's Storm. **Female: Mistystar's Omen, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Night Whispers, Crowfeather's Trial, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, Tigerheart's Shadow, River of Fire, The Raging Storm, Squirrelflight's Hope, and Lost Stars. **No Gender Specified: Long Shadows, and Sunrise Character pixels Quotes |''See more}} External links * * * * Notes and references }} Category:Main article pages